ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Master of Shadows
The Master of Shadows is the First Spinjitzu Master's brother, being older than Ninjago itself. He is the main antagonist of Ninjago: The Next Generation. History The Master of Shadows was created long before Ninjago was created. However he hid in the shadows for thousands of years. When the Ninja were too old he emerged from the shadows and began terrorizing Ninjago Island. However the new Ninja eventualy found his only weakness, the Dragon Blade. They used it aganist him and managed to destroy him but at the cost of freeing The Overlord. A cult lead by a Serpentine Lord, eventually found the Shadow Weapons and Pythus was corrupted by their energy, thus allowing the Master of Shadows to return trough his body. Pythus was killed by te New Ninja, but he was resurrected with the Master of Shadows completely manifesting in him. Appearence The Master of Shadows is a combination beetween Wu and Garmadon's lord form. He sports a beard, kimono and a rice hat like Wu, but has red eyes and a black body like Garmadon. He wears a black hat and black kimono. He also bears a slight resemblence to Yang and Techno Wu. Personality The Master of Shadow's personality is the opposide of his brother's. He appears to be more evil, even that the Overlord, going to the point where he betrays his ally, Lord Dragonius and not even caring for his own troops. His generals were the only allies he ever had and when returning and seeing that they were all gone, he didn't even take a moment to mourn them, revealing that he never cared about them. However, he seems to be very patient, as he says that he has waited a long time (A thousand years) to return and there was only one more thing he had to evade, adter his brother's death. He tells Dragonius that he could wait another hundred years for the Ninja to show up. Trivia *Due to being a creature of shadow, the Master of Shadows has no soul. Beacuse of this he wasn't sent to the Departed Realm after his demise. *He apperars to be older than everyone, in not just Ninjago but in all the Sixteen Realms, except for the Oni and the Dragons, due to being thousands of years old. *It's unknown how he entered Ninjago as he was living in the Etheral Divide. *He copied the Golden Weapons and the Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master to create the Shadow Weapons. *He is based on and named after a villain from Lego's Greatest Villain contest. *He wears a ninja mask from Ninjago Season 8-9 on the promotional poster. However, he never actually wears one. He wears a hood in his first appearence, before switching to a chinise rice hat for the rest of the season. *He is voiced by Jim Condrad who also voices his brother, the First Spinjitzu Master. Gallery Master_Of_Shadows.png Master_Of_Shadows_Poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Category:Villains Category:Masters of Shadow Category:Masters of Darkness Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Chimadino Universe